kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Johan And Peewit (TV series)
"Johan And Peewit" is a series of episodes from the Smurfs cartoon show that have appeared in Seasons 2 and 3 where the main characters are Sir Johan, Annie(formerly of Smurfette) and Peewit, with the Smurfs as supporting characters. These episodes usually run for around 30 minutes and have their own episode title card that appears at the beginning of the story. In foreign markets, the Johan, Annie and Peewit episodes were aired separately from the Smurfs cartoon show, though with a modified version of The Smurfs Season 2 intro. Episode * Originally from Season 2: * The Cursed Country * The Black Hellebore * The Sorcery Of Maltrochu * The Goblin of Boulder Wood * Johan's Army * Magic Fountain * The Imposter King * The Raven Wizard * The Haunted Castle * The Ring Of Castellac * Return Of The Clockwork Smurf * The Prince And The Peewit * The Enchanted Baby Adopted into the series from Season 3: * Wolf In Peewit's Clothing * Handy's Kite * The Moor's Baby * Peewit Meets Bigmouth * The Grumpy Gremlin * Adopted into the series from Season 7: * Peewit's Unscrupulous Adventure * Present of Dee Dee and the Man (2019) * Johan meet Annie from Hercules * Hercules and the Assassin * Hercules and the Pool Party * Rexy and others Friendship * Hercules and his Older Sister's past * Hercules and the Hostage Crisis Characters # Johan: servant of the King. Courageous and skilled with both a sword and a bow, this black-haired hero aspires to becoming a knight. He is the quintessential bold fighter, always ready to be in the thick of it, and a natural leader. Johan is quick to intervene whenever he sees an injustice being committed and will go all the way to rectify wrongs, ignoring Peewit's grumblings about the problems that they are going to face in the process. His name is pronounced "Yohahn". Voice by Grant Gottschall # Peewit: a blond, gluttonous dwarf, he lived in the forest neighbouring the King's castle playing practical jokes on the people and stealing meats and apples before being hired as the court jester (See "The Goblin of Rocky Wood"). He agreed, provided that he was not obliged to wear the jester's outfit, which he felt made him look like a "fool" (which is another term for jester). His name is pronounced "Peewee". Contrary to what he believes himself, Peewit is a terrible musician, though, unlike Cacofonix from the Asterix series, the other inhabitants of the castle can't bring themselves to tell him how bad he is — though the King did once make a show of removing earplugs in Peewit's presence. His "music" has also been known to cause rain. Peewit is easily upset, especially when Johan volunteers him to go on another adventure but, being cunning and agile, he is quite capable of escaping from a tight corner and putting up a fight. When outwitting his enemies, he screams out his cry of triumph: "Peeeewiiiiit". Voice by Cameron Clarke # Biquette: Peewit's goat, who is endowed with a strong character. Her horn attack is extremely powerful. Her name is the French word for nanny goat. Voice by Frank Welker and Olivia Lennon # The King: the unnamed monarch of the Kingdom. He is somewhat carefree and enjoys wine but is also firm and is loved by his subjects and vassals. He has a beautiful niece, but no direct descendants. He can be very keen to go on expeditions and battles — which can be difficult given his old age. Voice by Bob Holt and Robert Costanzo # Homnibus: an enchanter whom the heroes often consult on matters of magic. He is also an alchemist and herbalist. It is he who first tells Johan and Peewit about the beings called the Smurfs. # Oliver: Homnibus' young servant. Voice by Frank Welker # Rachel: an old sorceress, who has a terrible reputation, but is actually very kind and helpful. She knows how to make many different potions, including a mixture called Wine of Giddiness. Voice by Sandra Bernhard # Count Tremaine: ("Comte Tréville" in the original French) a skilled knight and brave warrior. He is a friend and role model to Johan. Voice by Tate Donovan # Hercules is the protagonist of Disney's 1997 animated feature film of the same name. The son of Zeus and Hera, and his big sister of Annie (Smurfette) Hercules was stripped away from his home on Mount Olympus and turned mortal by his evil uncle, Hades, though he maintained his godlike strength. Voice by Tate Donovan # Lady Barbara: an old aristocratic woman who resides in the King's castle, always wearing a green dress. She has a reputation for being a gossip, as well as being somewhat prideful and stuck-up. Voice by Lynn Cleckner # Annie (Formerly of Smurfette) a half girl and a half a real Smurf, was created by Zeus, a friendly of Johan and Peewit, has three humans remain part of the "Johan and Peewit" series. Papa Smurf's knowledge of magic is especially helpful. Voice by Demi Lovato # Princess Savina: niece to the King. She is pretty but hates lady-like things and is an excellent marksman. (She only appears in the Smurfs cartoon series.) Voice by Demi Lovato # Hades is the main antagonist of Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. He is the fast-talking god of the Underworld with a fiery temper and a vendetta against his eldest brother, Zeus. Voice by James Woods # Gabby the Male Gallimimus From Jurassic world Evolution Voice by Frank Welker Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Lists Category:Villain Category:Characters